A Terrible Beginning
by SpicyCrazyLove2013
Summary: A story about a girl who just wants to live instead of survive!
1. Complicated

Chapter one

The world was changing and no one can no longer ignore it any more while the hope of my people declined, struggling to survive the most heart breaking year that the Parthevia Empire has been through.

Sometimes I wonder if this war is worth all the pain, the suffering and loss that my village suffered from. I just saw my brother taken away by force so I already know that I will never see him again.

They have taken my other brothers, my friends and neighbors but they can't take my humanity away. In the end isn't that all we have left? What else can our King take?

"Please, don't! Please don't take my baby away!" I whipped my head towards my neighbor Anna's house. It looks like the soldiers finally came to pay a visit her. I'm not going to lie but I feel bad for her she only has one son. But I had three brothers and she always yelled at my mother for not 'supporting' the war and even insulted our family.

"Please...don't take him..!" the lady cried but they just smacked her away. I guess that's karma for you. When the soldiers came and took my brothers she told them where me and my mother were hiding them. I didn't get hurt I was only ten years old but they broke my mom's arm so bad it had to be amputated. I never liked that woman she is so bad to my family she even got half the village to turn against us. But I still can't help but feel sorry for her because I know what she's going through.

"Your son is already sixteen years old he should have been recruited along time ago what is your excuse for hiding him so long?" A boy maybe around my age asked the grieving woman looking at her with apathy and annoyance in his eyes. He has green hair spiked on the edges where his ear are and two long rows of hair falling down his shoulder blades to his mid chest, wearing the usual Parthevia armor. I hate the armor but I am liking the red cloak!

"As a citizen of the Parthevia Empire you must obey-" I had to say something because at this point it's just going nowhere so far.

"Why can't you just leave us be. There is nothing else here to take." I looked at him coldly and he turned to look at me.

"How dare you speak to me in that type of manner!" He barked at me but it didn't faze me at this point it's got so exaggerated. He came the last time after my mother hide Jacob...it didn't go so well.

"How dare I? Are you serious? Why don't you take a good look around you. You like what you see?" Out stretched my arms to show him everything around him.

"You see all this? This is the price of war! This village used to thrive and flourish but now that you came here and took every able bodied man or boy off to a war that we are losing 'BADLY' everything had to be done by the women. Look at our hands!" I showed him my hands roughed, scratched, burned with the of pain hard labor.

"Bandits would plunder and steal women with their children and we are defenseless against them." I lifted my shirt and showed him this long ridged scar down from my left rib cage and down to my right hip the scar was just above my belly button "When I was nine years old there was a raid that happened during the night time no one expected it so a lot of young girls got abducted and some women too. I almost got a abducted but I did my best to fight back only to have my stomach cut so deep into my torso!" My eyes widen from the memory. So much blood...so much fear.

He stared at my cut his eyes widen with shock and the soldiers looked terrified.

"We have to hide at night because they say that when they take the girls they sell them as prostitutes or personal sex slaves...or worse-whatever can be worst than that!"

"This is none of my concern. My priorities are with Parthavia's Military and fighting for our country! You could never understand the sacrifice we made-"

"What sacrifice? Did you sacrifice your brothers to a war we are losing? Did you sacrifice your father? Did you sacrifice the farmlands that my village worked hard to grow? The same farmlands that was taken away from us to go to the Army so we have to scavenge for food somewhere else? We live in a barren wasteland. Parthavia is mostly made up of deserts so fishing is our main source of food but we live too far from the damn sea so we have to walk in the hot sun moving one place to another just so we can eat!" I yelled the last part

"..." The green haired teen said nothing and his soldiers looked down. They know it was true.

"You aren't making any sacrifice. WE, the people, are making sacrifices to a war we didn't want to fight not started in the first place. We stayed in Parthavia to fight not just for our country but for our family, our friends, our neighbors, our homes. We fight to live! We fight for survival...but now we fight to hold on to whatever we can grasp."

The people around us started to mutter looking back to me and him wondering what would happen. He teen growled a bit at me scoffed and turned away.

"Leave the boy but we'll be back." He glared at me and walked away his soldiers followed him.

The woman ran up to her son and started sobbing hugging him tightly saying something like 'thank you' but I scoffed at him her.

"Keep your gratitude to yourself this doesn't mean I have forgotten what you have done to my family you wretched bitch." I didn't care if was happy or what people thought. They know what they did to me they just don't want to talk about it.

"But then why did you help?" she whimpered

"..because it was the right thing to do...and doing the right thing is sometimes doing something you don't like to do but you want or have too because your morals get in the way...sometimes doing the right thing will get the shit beaten out of you. Everything is...complicated." I look at the direction to my house there by the door was my mother staring at me she looks proud but so tired and worried about what I just did.

Everything I do or anything I say always comes back to bite me...but not far away was a the boy who lives on the other side of Tison Village, Sinbad. We never formally meet but I hear he is a nice guy we would always pass one another never even greeting each one another.

…

He just stares at me. That's when a white fluttering butterfly passed my view sparkling with a hint of a gold glow. It fluttered around me and some are around him too.

They're pretty!

"Benny! Come back inside we need to get dinner started!" my mother called out to me I looked back where Sinbad was at but he was gone. I scanned the area but he seemed to just vanish!

End Chapter 1


	2. Friendships and Secrets

Friendships and secrets

Chapter 2

I kept seeing that boy from a few weeks ago he keeps popping up now and then but I'm pretty sure that he is intentionally running into me. And I'm not joking when I say that he is running into me there has been some occasions that we crashed foreheads...he was polite about it but I think he did that on purpose!

Either way it doesn't really matter but we kind of bonded. I mean I think we bonded it's not really clear to me but he isn't that bad.

"Hey Benny!" I heard Sinbad holler my name not that far behind me he looked excited

Oh god what does he have planned today?

"Hiiii Sinbad how are you?" a feeling of dread washed upon me knowing something was up.

"You sound like you are not happy to see me?" he frowned at me a bit hurt from my attitude. Great now I feel bad.

"No! It's just you have that look like you have something up your sleeve. And I'm not really prepared for what you are going to do." I spoke in an irritated tone but I don't want to make him upset.

"Ah come on! When have I ever-!" I cut him with a loud cough

"Four days ago you needed help fishing and I told you I didn't know how to swim because of fear of drowning." I said with a shiver running down my spine as I recalled the event.

FLASHBACK!

"Aw come on! It'll be fun! I can teach you how to swim!" He chirped at me he looked cute when he got all fussy!

"No. No...noo." I said "I'm sorry but there is no way plus I'm tired! I need to check on plants but maybe next time or when I am no longer afraid of the water!" I turned away from and waved him goodbye. He looked at me with those big puppy eyes that made me want to pinch his cheeks.

Running back home as fast wanting to check if my plants weren't dried up. Me and my mother get by from a few home grown vegetables but a desert like wasteland isn't an ideal place for gardening.

God how the hell did Parthavia hit rock bottom! We used to be great but what do you expect with the King dead and the only royal heirs left is a sickly child and our dearly beloved Princess who doesn't wear any pants.

I mean seriously the woman wears golden panties with a golden bustier armor and a sheer see through shirt underneath her armor. She just walks around not really giving shit. She doesn't even wear pants! Our Kingdom's Princess walks around the streets in golden underwear while children starve in the streets.

God I hate this place. I can see my house in the clearing my mother was outside talking to the next door lady she doesn't see me walk into the house she should really pay attention to these things.

I go inside and climb up the ladder to the Roof and check all my plants so far they look okay. Some of them are started to bloom, bearing food and are ready for harvesting! I went back downstairs to my bedroom, laid down and closed my eyes without a thought in my head, I turned to the window looking up and stared at the sky. I feel asleep having a nice dream...but then I woke up feeling myself violently moved. My eyes shot opened to see Sinbad staring down at me with that big grin on his face then notice I wasn't in my roof anymore. I was in a boat. How did I get in this boat? How did he get me in this boat!?

"Hey you're awake! Took you long enough, huh?" He had that damn cheeky grin again.

"Oh no..how did I even get here?!" I screeched at him

"I'll never tell!" Sinbad winked at me with his mischievous smile.

"Ahg!" This will be a long day..

The sounds of clicking and splashes surrounded us and smoothed fins cam up to the surface of the water. Dolphins! My eyes lite up! I have never seen them before because the seas lives to far from my house but now I can see them up close! I look at Sinbad and smiled and he who smiled back.

"I wanted to show you them before dolphin season was over, Benny. I even got some fish to feed them." He passed me a small clay jar that was filled with freshly caught fish I took the biggest fish out but before I could even ask what should I do first a dolphin jumped in the boat or more like jumped on my trying to get the fish.

Sinbad started screaming and he did try to help get the dolphin off which he did but..he also pushed me out of the boat to.

I never dreamt of swimming with dolphins and I never thought I would say someday 'I swam with dolphins!' and…..and I was correct I didn't swim with dolphins because I can't swim and dolphins are aggressive on mating seasons. Sinbad jumped in the water and saved and we quickly went back to shore.

I had fun but I now do not like dolphins.

End of Flashback…

There was a silent paused split second until Sinbad spoke up fidgeting with his fingers.

"How was I supposed to know it was the yellow striped dolphin mating season.." He looked up at my face rubbing the back his head.

"I thought you are a Sailor? How did you not know that! You know what it is fine! I just really don't want to go anywhere near water right now..I have a feeling you have something else planned out and I don't think I can deal with it."

"..I just wanted to find a way to make up from what happened that day." He looked down his purple bangs covering his eyes. Gah! Now I feel like crap again!

Now that I think about it Sinbad does have a sick mother and he went to the trouble getting all that fish and the boat just to do that for me. I mean it turned awful but he could have sold or eaten it with his mom.

"Sinbad did you get any fish for yourself to take home that day?" I saw him flinched hard and he looked away.

"Well no I thought that after our trip I could bring back the rest but…" Sinbad froze and shut his eyes tight. I know what kind of situation he is in right now but I feel uncomfortable when someone does something nice for me out of the blue when they problems of their own.

But then again there aren't any other people our age in Parthavia so he might no have much friends around. I didn't have any friends but I was fine with it but Sinbad wasn't like me he always gave this feeling of loneliness whenever I can't spend time with him. We don't even live that close to each other! It's like an hour away it's not far but it's not close either but I have never been to his yet..or met his mom?

I am terrible friend!

"I like hanging out with you Sinbad" I smile at him "I'm glad we became friends but you don't have to try so hard! I think you are awesome all on your own but I'm a pretty bland person." I look straight in his eyes and smiled at him and Sinbad returned back with a bigger smile but his eyes turned so sad now. Staring into his eyes I felt a mix of emotions pouring out like invisible tears.

….

...He wants to leave Parthavia. It just struck me that he wants to leave just as bad as I do! I can't blame him for wanting to leave...this country sucks ass. I want to leave too...but where would I go? I can't leave my mom behind..where would me AND my mom go? And where would Sinbad go..? Would he leave his mom?

No. That's the reason why he stays so..uh.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you about the dolphin thing it doesn't bother me anymore but I'm not a fast paced person. I...do you want to come over to my house? If you have time." He didn't seem to notice what I said he was just looking at me with a blank look.

What was he looking at?!

"Ben..are your eyes purple?" He asked still looking at me

"Eh..I don't know. I don't really look myself in the mirror or have access to one. I'm pretty sure my eyes are black?" I just remembered how hot it is outside.

"No they are purple! Not like my hair more like a black purple but they look more visible in the sunlight. We have another thing in common." He is so loud.

"That's..hm. Are you coming over? I want to show you something." I sighed and turned towards the destination of my house.

Sinbad footsteps can be heard from my right side glancing over I see him smiling at me.

"Hn."

~At Benny's house~

"So! This is my home!" I chirped

My house is not great but it least it is two floors tall and has wood logs sticking up from the roof kind of like a fence. We have a basement but we use that for hiding our stuff from thieves, or our neighbors, or army. Anyone basically.

(I will try to draw it later and show it on deviantArt later when I can!)

I go over to the kitchen trying to move the wooden dresser "Sinbad can you help me move this.." he nods at me and goes to the other end corner helping me left and budge it out of the way. I pull away the carpet revealing a hidden door.

"Ohh! Mystery door!" I could see Sinbad's eyes go wide with excitement. Sweat went down my eyebrow 'Wow he really is kind of like a kid.' a small smile forms on my lips.

Opening the door we go down the ladder and what I show him makes him gasp…

"Welcome to my basement!" I happily present to him…..

…..

…..

End of Chapter 2

Cliffhanger! Wait til the next story! I had this chapter already done I just forgot to post it. Also if I made any mistakes please feel free to point them out. Also her eyes are Black Violet it's like black but with bits of different shade of dark purple.


End file.
